1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gun barrel of firearms, in particular, for lightweight small arms.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In the practical use of the weapon, a gun barrel is subjected to high mechanical and thermal stresses. A sudden gas pressure load on the barrel or a tensile load on the barrel wall during firing requires a high yield strength or high strength of the barrel material with good toughness properties.
According to the prior art, tested, highly tough quenched and tempered steels are used as barrel materials, which are economically viable. A material hardness of 47±1 HRC is generally required for such a heat treated barrel part, which approximately corresponds to an ultimate tensile strength in the range of 1,030 to 1,125 N/mm2.
Within the scope of improving performance, improving quality and increasing safety, increased demands are made on the gun barrel of firearms and in this manner on the material of the barrel parts. This results mainly from increased gas pressure loads due to new ammunition concepts and lower barrel wall thicknesses to reduce the weight of modern firearms.